<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356429">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, M/M, Master/Slave, Sounding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I love wrecking you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John grabbed sherlock's hair, and pulled his head back, slapping him hard, "you do not talk back to me alright, I am going wreck tonight". He pushed him down and pushed his cock inside his mouth, gagging him. And then he fucked him, he grabbed his head pulling at his hair he fucked him in the face, barely giving sherlock time to breath, everytime john pulled out sherlock gasped for breath, and before he could breathe properly john pushed inside his mouth again. At last he pulled put and squirted all over sherlock's face. Then he pushed him down. " go clean up your face" </p><p>When sherlock came out of bathroom on hands and knees ( it was necessary to be on hands and knees during these session, they weren't just dom and sub, they master and slave) he crawled towards John. John again pulled him to his feet by hair. And directed him towards to surgical table. " see pet hospital setting, I will be your cruel doctor and you will be the helpless patient " he guided sherlock to the table laying him down on his back and putting his legs in stirrups, and putting them wide apart. He then handcuffed his hands to the railing to table above his head  tightly. Sherlock was completely exposed like this, his genitialia and awhile on display, he didn't know what waited him and his breathing was getting exceedingly rapid. John pot a big ball gag in him mouth, and making it bit more tight than necessary. "That will do, really dont want to hear much out you except the whines" John then put a speculum in his asshole, he inserted it slowly with the help of little lube, it wasn't that painful but sherlock knew painful part comes next, when it fully inside him John slowly started opening it. As it opened wider and wider sherlock's discomfort turned painful intrusion and wideness, he keened. But joun kept doing it until his ass was gaping open. Dont worry more painfull stuff is about to come. John went back to taboe which held various BDSM instruments, and grabbed and thin needle like thing, sherlock where it was going to go and she shook his head he really didn't want the painfull intrusion of sound in his cock again, "yeah no one asked you pet" John said when he saw sherlock shooking his head, and he grabbed his cock,and and very slowly inserted the sound inside it and slowly fucking his dick with sound. Sherlock was making whining and keening at the intrusion, he was crying and trying to say "sttttppp" but that was impossible for John. " it ok pet" john said soothingly and he petted his hair. When the sound was totally inside his cock with the just the little tip visible outside. Sherlock breathing was laboured. John grazed his dick with his nail and sherlock arched his back over tables. Alright moving on and something to fill up your ass.. he pulled out the speculum " now I know you have been cleaned out, so I dont have to and we can directly get to the more fun part. Sherlock realised what John was talking about and he didn't think he could take it. John brought out the already filled enema bag "this is 2 litres of water mixed with milk and some dishwash and it's going to clean you out thoroughly" he inserted the nozzle in sherlock's ass, and it was big, big enough to be painfull and and then John the opened the valve on the bag, and water slowly started entering him, at first it was just slightly uncomfortable but then water didn't stop, it was still coming and his stomach started to cramp and his insides started to burn with dishwash and milk. An exceptionally painful cramp occurred right in middle of his stomach and sherlock gasped, God the water still didn't stopm itvwas still coming how could he take so much water, he simply couldn't, it was impossible, and yet the water kept coming cramps were getting worse, and just when he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, John pressed on his stomach and sherlock shouted in pain l, it was too much. " just a little bit more pet" and finally it stopped he had taken all the 2 litres and John slowly pulled out the nozzle" not a drop sherlock or will give you one more litre over this"he warned, as he pulled put the nozzle he immediately inserted a large dildo closing off the ass. Now you are going to retain the enama for 2 hours. Sherlock didn't think he could it was too much too painful. But then suddenly the dildo started vibrating and sherlock gasped, no this couldn't be he can't take a vibrating dildo with enema inside him. he shouted tried to shook his head. and John suddenly started pumping him with the sound still inside his cock. It was too much he was going to come he knew, but John didn't let him easily, he smiled sherlock for next one and half hour. Relentlessly pumping him and ruining his orgasm.<br/>
After 2 hour John took sherlock out of the table and to the bathroom and drained him, sherlock was so exhausted he couldn't even stand. When John saw that sherlock wasn't going to crawl he pulled out the prodding electric rod, hse shocked sherlock in his neck and making him jump, " walk pet" he gave him shock again sherlock crawled to the room trembling from the ordeal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>